pdshfandomcom-20200215-history
Snow Queen
Origin The Snow Queen is a powerful magical entity that travels the world in a flying sleigh, bringing snows with her. She lives in a huge ice palace on the island of Spitzbergen, north of Norway, near the Arctic Ocean. The palace has hundreds of rooms, including great halls that are miles wide. It is lit by the aurora borealis, but populated only by the Snow Queen and her snow creatures. Because she is lonely, she has been known to abduct humans who fail to ward her off, but at least one escaped while she was away. The Snow Queen is described as tall, thin and extremely beautiful. She is gleaming white and wears a cloak that appears to be made of snow. However, she also has bear skins in her sled. She is said to be extremely cold to the touch, and by kissing a human, she can freeze them body and soul, making them forget their old life, and making them feel happy, even when they are exposed to freezing temperatures. In addition to her ability to control the snows, she is also able to animate snow into sentient creatures. The creatures are said to be of every shape, from huge porcupines to fat bears to chickens. However, all of the creatures are white, made entirely of snow, and capable of defending the Snow Queen's palace when she is gone. The Snow Queen seems to freeze the hearts of those she enthralls, and may keep them alive the same way she gives life to her snow creatures. When the young hero, Gerda, ventured to the snow palace to free her friend, Kai, a witch said that even if she gave the girl the strength of 12 men through magical means, it would not be sufficient to defy the will of the Snow Queen. The girl only managed to defeat the Snow Queen's creatures by reciting the Lord's Prayer, which brought down a legion of archangels to fight for her. Public Domain Literary Appearances *''The Snow Queen'' by Hans Christian Andersen (1844) *''Songs of the Seasons and Other Poems'' by Thomas Tod Stoddart (1873) *''A Light Load'' by Dollie Radford (1891) *''The Frozen Heart (or, The Snow Queen)'' by Mary C. Gillington, music by Mary Grant Carmichael (1898) *''The Vintage of Dreams'' by St. John Lucas (1903) *''Once Upon a Time Tales'' by Mary Stewart (1912) *''The Falconer of God and Other Poems'' by William Rose Benét (1914) *''The Snow Queen: A Fairy Play for Children in Two Acts'' by Elizabeth B. Grimball (1915) *''Second Year Music'' by Hollis Dann (1915) *''The Wages of Honor and Other Stories'' by Katharine Holland Brown (1917) *''The Baby’s First Christmas Tree: A Christmas Play for Children'' by Gertrude Farwell, music by Arthur Farwell (1922) Public Domain Comic Appearances *''Fairy Tale Parade'' #9 See Also *Disney Wiki *Wikipedia *DC Wiki *Once Upon A Time Wiki *Fables Wikia Category:Literary Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Fables Characters Category:League of Extraordinary Gentlemen Characters Category:Ice Power Characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Television Characters Category:Zenescope Entertainment Characters Category:Personifications Category:Cold Themed Characters Category:Danish Characters Category:Female Villains Category:Disney Characters Category:DC Characters Category:Vertigo Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters Category:ABC Characters Category:Hans Christian Andersen - Creator Category:1844 Debuts Category:Royal Characters